


Tight Leather Pants

by BlakeEllenJ



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecils awful fashion sense, Cooking Stuff With Earl Harlan, Earl has a big dorky crush on Cecil, Fluffy as hell, I tried not to include too many physical descriptions, M/M, headcanons are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeEllenJ/pseuds/BlakeEllenJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a routine segment of "Cooking Stuff With Earl Harlan", Cecil is wearing some very distrating leather pants and Earl can't take it anymore. He has to tell Cecil how he feels. Will his perfect radio host reciprocate his long held feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Leather Pants

"Now I would like to bring you all to everyone's favorite segment, Cooking Stuff With Earl Harlan!" Cecil said cheerily.

"Hello Cecil." Earl replied. He was speaking cheerily too, but he was not cheery. Of course he loved being on the show. Anything to be close to Cecil. But it was also torture to be around him when he was so unattainable.

"What are you making for us today?" The beautiful radio host asked. Or at least, Earl thought he was beautiful. Today Cecil was wearing a sequined t-shirt, rainbow suspenders, his favorite sponge shoes and some  _very_ tight leather pants. So it was a pretty casual day. However, the pants were extremely distracting, so Earl decided to focus on the ingredients before him. Why he was asked to bring actual food on to a radio show was beyond him, but anything for Cecil.

While his mind wandered, so did his eyes, down to those perfectly tight leather pants. 

"Earl?" Cecil asked, concern spreading over his perfect face. 

"Oh..right...um...sorry..." Earl stuttered, an embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks. He had no idea how long he had kept Cecil waiting. Damn those pants.

"Today," He continued, trying to regain his dignity, "We are making," he paused for dramatic effect, "Lasangna."

Cecil gasped.

"Is that even legal???" 

"Barely." Earl replied, winking at Cecil. He didn't notice though. He rarely did. 

Earl began to describe the complicated and highly dangerous process of making lasagna but his heart wasn't in it. Cecil was sitting so tantalizingly close to him and hanging on to his every word, but there was the picture of Carlos staring him down from its gilt frame. 

"I can't do this." Earl said standing up. The lasagna was still on the desk, unfinished and bleeding, but he had to leave. He couldn't control his feelings for Cecil anymore and it wasn't fair to Cecil or Carlos that he be in their lives anymore.

"Earl wait!" Cecil cried, unable to leave his desk. Earl did not wait.

He was trying to get out of the radio station but there was heavy security on the doors and he couldn't find his pocket knife. 

"Earl!" Cecil shouted. He had come after him. The gesture was completely platonic his heart was warmed nonetheless. 

"I went to the weather report." Cecil said, answering Earls unasked question. "I had to come see what's wrong."

"I can't come on the show anymore Cecil."

"What? Why? It's everyone's favorite segment! It's...it's  _my_ favorite segment." 

"That's exactly why I have to stop." Earl began. "You sit so close and you look at me with those perfect eyes and I can't take it. I can't take how much I love you. But I know you love Carlos and you two are very happy together and that's what I want. I want you to be happy. I wish you were being happy with me but I'll take what I can get. I want to walk out of here and leave you and Carlos alone and go home to my son but here you are in those god damn leather pants and I just...."

Earl was silenced by a pair of lips meeting his. 

"Cecil..." He whispered when he had control of his mouth again. 

"I've been meaning to do that for awhile." The radio host replied blushing.

"But what about Carlos?" Earl asked, his heart beating faster than it had in a long time.

"He's...well it wasn't going the way either of us wanted it to. We broke up last week. 

"But his picture is still on your desk..."

"It's hard to say goodbye to him." Cecil whispered sadly. 

Earl kissed him on the forehead, trying to tell him that he understood and that it was okay. 

 Cecil smiled and curled into the chef's arms. Earl would protect this man with everything he had. He loved Cecil more than anything. 

"The weather will be over soon." Earl whispered reluctantly. He never wanted to let Cecil go, but he knew he had to get back to his desk. 

"Come with me." Cecil said, "You've still got lasagna to finish."

Earl smiled, because Cecil looked so happy to be holding his hand and dragging him back to the studio. Not that he would need to be dragged. Wherever Cecil went, Earl would follow. 


End file.
